Nick Renson
Nicholas James Renson is a Warehouse 13 Agent that was recruited on Episode 9 Keeping Secrets Life History Nick Renson is a 19 year old man that works at Warehouse 13 as a "artifact labeler" and for other odd jobs around the warehouse Artie makes him do, as Artie looked at his data file he comes from a rough background in a big city. Renson was born in New York City in a shot up neighborhood on the corner of Smith & Farlands street, his mother died giving birth to him and his father abandoned him for a quick job in a McDonalds on the other side of town. being parentless he is turned into a foster home for 5 years, then his mothers grandmother finds out about him then takes him into cusiody. He gets a job at a Homes Furinshing Place in Uptown NYC, which he hated. just to help his grandma out. Around his Fifthtenth birthday he started going through his dead grandpas stuff then finds something that changes his outlook of the world he thought he thought he knew. Opening to a World of Endless Wonder He found a Farnsworth stuck inbetween a few old letters and asked his grandma what it was and she told him about everything, his grandpa was a WH-13 Agent, he has a long line of warehouse regent ancestors, and that she once worked for them also, that how she met his grandpa at the warehouse. around his 16 birthday Nick started to collect artifacts and understanding the dangers that follow them. his grandma taught him about them as she knew she couldent keep him away from them forever. around his 18th birthday he had over 200 artifacts that he had found in the United States and started to try and find Warehouse 13. When he found out about the Warehouse and the agents he started to follow them and help them along. In the story "Keeping Secrets" the warehouse finally accepts him into the warehouse under Artie Nielsons wing. Through his work at the warehouse Mrs. Fredric notices that Nick has a special gift, he has a very strong psychic mental connection with the warehouse, that could prove to be a weak point if someone knew. as Mrs. Fredric said " His connection with the warehouse is one not to be taken lightly Arthur, his connection is...am afraid...stronger than my own." with this connection with the warehouse he is able to know everything about the warehouse even before reading the manual, know what artifact is where in the warehouse and sence a artifact distrubence. Betral to the Warehouse In the story " Acting the Part" Nick had not come back from the store he said he would come back later that day. Nick sent a threating letter that said that he was taking the artifacts and soon he'd have the warehouse. with this betral the regents ordered the removal of all his stuff and canceled his credit cards, bank accounts and anything remotely he could use. with his bond he tried to break into the warehouse by unlocking it with his mind, then used it with Uri Geller's Spoon to collect artifacts from the warehouse telekintically dematerizing them. later on the warehouse team figured out how to blurr his connection with the warehouse with a Claudia Donovan original, with the use of Steven Hawking's Wheel from his Wheel chair and a progam device. in the episode "a Deal with God" they find out that an artifact had been controling him by the use of a person named Peter Landens to take control of Warehouse 13. being controlled by Peter, he had to kiddnap Mrs. Fredrick so they could use in the sacrifice. using the 3 objects, he was going to become the new warehouse caretaker and kill Mrs. Fredrick. with the artifact neutrized he had came back with no recollection of what happened. he now is excepted back to the warehouse team, but at the price of never leaving the Warehouse team, because of his connection. In the episode "New Beginngs" he is reinstated into the warehouse and given back the job he loves. He used the Cuff of Anubis so the soul of Alezander the Great could inhabit him in the episode " Bloodlines".